Bluetooth is known as a wireless communication standard that is applicable to various electronic devices, and wireless data communication between electronic devices in which a bluetooth interface is installed is realized.
Specifically, the bluetooth interface is installed in a player, a headset, a TV, a remote control, a personal computer, a mouse and the like, for example, and audio data is transmitted from the player to the headset, or a control signal is transmitted from the remote control to the TV, or the personal computer and the mouse are connected. Hereinafter, a device in which the bluetooth interface is installed will be referred to as a BT-enabled device (for example, a BT-enabled player).
As described above, a BT-enabled device is to be used together with another BT-enabled device, and thus, in many cases, the devices are sold packaged together (including a case where one is an accessory of the other). Specifically, in many cases, a BT-enabled player and a BT-enabled headset are packaged together and sold, or a BT-enabled remote control is packaged together with a BT-enabled TV as an accessory.
Now, conventionally, bluetooth wireless communication is not immediately performed when a pair of BT-enabled devices that are packaged together is unpacked and power is turned on, and a pairing process between the two BT-enabled devices has to be performed by an operation by a user.
Thus, to increase the convenience of the user, there is proposed a method of performing the pairing process before shipping on a pair of BT-enabled devices that are packaged together (for example, a BT-enabled player and a BT-enabled headset) (for example, see Patent Document 1).
By performing the pairing process before shipping between two BT-enabled devices that are packaged together, a user is enabled to immediately cause the unpacked pair of BT-enabled devices to perform wireless data communication.